


[Drabble] Caught in Between

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arashi - Freeform, Juntoshi - Freeform, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t even know what he did to deserve this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Drabble] Caught in Between

**Author's Note:**

> Angssssssstttttt :D

He doesn’t even know what he did to deserve this. 

He’s standing there not even three feet away from where they are, caught between punching the wall or punching their faces till his knuckles bleed but he couldn’t; Ohno is looking down, avoiding his burning gaze as much as possible, his long fingers gripping the white sheet that’s covering him from his waist down tightly.

It doesn’t even take a genius to figure out that Ohno is naked underneath those sheets – naked and probably still hard, knowing that he’s just walked in on him while he’s in the middle of shoving his dick into someone else’s ass.

As naked as Jun probably is, and maybe twice as hard. 

“So this is what I come home to after a few weeks of not seeing you? You fucking our bestfriend in our own bed – in the very same bed you usually fuck me too?” he bites out, and he is pretty sure he is spitting acid through each word that comes out of his mouth but he doesn’t care. 

Ohno doesn’t look up but the slight quiver he sees on the other man’s mouth is enough to break his heart a little bit more. 

“Fine,” he says as he starts to turn away, “ – don’t let me stop you,” he finishes before he marches out the door. 

If any of them say something to his back, he wouldn’t know – he is busy trying not to stumble on his feet while he slowly picks the pieces of his broken dignity as he walks away.


End file.
